Hallucinating little cucumbers
by ClaireR6
Summary: Humor absurdo, al más puro estilo Ryu-chan


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habría sido una soleada mañana normal de primavera en Tokyo, de no ser por la gente corriendo en todas direcciones, gritando despavoridos.

De repente, de entre los grandes rascacielos del centro, apareció una gran figura rosa de largas orejas. Entre los gritos de la gente, se podían distinguir exclamaciones como: "¡Alguien se ha subido a su cabeza!" o "Ha raptado a un hombre!".

- ¡Kumagoro Beaaaam!- De repente, cierto cantante se puso en pie emocionado mientras gritaba.

¡BEEEEEEEEEEP! ¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Los ojos de azules de Ryuichi Sakuma se abrieron de golpe ante el sonido molesto del despertador.

- Hmm… era sólo un sueño…- se desperezó y lanzó el ruidoso aparato contra el suelo aún medio dormido, gruñendo al darse cuenta.- ¡Ups!

Lanzó las sabanas tan lejos como pudo y se levantó para ir en busca de su teléfono móvil, debía estar a punto de llamarle su "despertador humano" como hacía cada día de los últimos diez años.

_Blind the game again_

_Kanaru kimeteru doll_

Justo a tiempo, como siempre.

- ¡Bueeeenos díaaaas K!- gritó despreocupado.- ¡Si, ya estoy fuera de la cama!... ¡Nooo! ¡Llamaré a Touma! Hoy me apetece desayunar con él… ¡Me da igual! ¡Pues lo despertaré!... ¡Pero yo quiero llamarlooo! ¡Haré lo que quiera y no podrás impedírmelo!- Y dicho esto, colgó sin más.

Se apresuró a marcar el número de su amigo antes de que el americano usara alguna de sus artimañas para controlarlo. Tardó en responder y contestó algo adormilado.

- Uhmm… ¿Qué pasa Ryuichi?

- ¡Toooumaaaa! ¿Has desayunado ya?

- Está claro que no… ¿Sabes qué hora es?- respondió algo molesto.

- ¡Hora de que te despiertes y me invites a desayunar na no da!

- Está bien, está bien… ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos?

- ¡En la cafetería de delante de N.G! ¡Allí hacen unos batidos geniales!

- Ryuichi… ¿Vas a tomar batido para desayunar? O mejor dicho… ¿Sabe K-san que haces esas barbaridades alimenticias?

- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Harás llorar a Kumagoro! ¡Él quiere batido, y lo que dice Kuma-chan es más importante que lo que diga K!

- Vale… ya lo capto…- respondió aflojando el tono de voz al percatarse de que Mika, que dormía plácidamente a su lado empezaba a despertarse.- Nos vemos allí en media hora.

- ¡Wuuiiii! ¡Bye bye na no daaaa!

El rubio se quedó mirando el teléfono con cara de incrédulo. Ya se había resignado a las excentricidades del vocalista, lo que no sabía era cómo Mika aún no le había pedido el divorcio por cosas como esa…

() ()

( · · )

o( )o

(")(")

El cantante de Nittle Grasper se duchó y abrió las cuatro puertas de su armario guardarropa, intentando decidir qué se pondría hoy. Tras unos minutos de indecisión, optó por unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta verde con un helado de fresa –bastante llamativa, todo hay que decirlo- y una sudadera negra.

Ya casi salía por la puerta cuando recordó algo importante y volvió a la habitación, donde encontró rápidamente su compañero de aventuras de color rosa.

- Creo que hoy te necesitaré…- sonrió suavemente antes de salir de su apartamento con el muñeco reposando en su cabeza.

Tomó un taxi hasta N.G. y entró en la cafetería donde había quedado con el teclista, buscándolo entre la gente que ahí había y encontrándolo casi sin problemas. La verdad es que las plumas le facilitaron bastante la tarea.

- ¡Tooumaaa-chaaaan!- llamó su atención y la del resto de gente que disfrutaba de una tranquila mañana hasta ese momento.

- ¡Ryuichi! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no alborotarlo todo a estas horas de la mañana?- le reprendió totalmente abochornado.

- Jejeje… gomen ne.- el cantante tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y leyó la carta de menú.- uhmm… creo que lo pediré de frambuesa.

- Ryuichi… ¿Me has llamado por algo en concreto?- Seguchi preguntó extrañado; después de tantos años, aún no sabía diferenciar cuándo el vocalista tenía o no intenciones ocultas.

El castaño lo miró y sonrió infantilmente, relajando bastante al rubio, que se había preocupado ante la idea que le rondaba la cabeza.

- ¡Nooo! Es que llevas unos días trabajando mucho, sólo quería que te tomaras un respiro conmigo, jejeje.

- ¿Ya saben lo que van a tomar?- una joven camarera se aproximó a la mesa con un leve rubor en las mejillas al ser consciente de a quién estaba atendiendo.

- ¡Siii na no daaa! ¡Quiero un batido de frambuesa para mí, y otro para Kumagoro! ¡Los más grandes que tengan!

- A mí tráigame un café solo y unas tostadas, por favor.

Observaron cómo la camarera volvía sobre sus pasos y entraba a la cocina, armando un estruendo de cosas cayendo y gritos varios.

- Tooumaaa- lo llamó casi melódicamente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a N.G?- lo miró mordiéndole una oreja al conejito rosa.

- Como cada día, Ryuichi…

- ¿Y yo puedo ir?

- ….- alzó una ceja con una mueca de circunstancia.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabía que querías algo.

- Es que últimamente me aburro mucho sin nada que hacer…

- Ryuichi, hay miles de personas que darían lo que fuera para poder ser tú y tener la oportunidad de viajar, perder el tiempo, comprar todo lo que quieren… ¡Y tú ahora dices que te aburres!

- Touma, yo…- sus facciones se tornaron más serias y adultas de repente, lo que hizo sospechar al teclista que tendría una de las pocas conversaciones adultas que solía tener con él.- últimamente me siento algo solo…

- Ryuichi…

- Llevo años entre Japón y Estados Unidos, sin terminar de estar bien en ninguno de los dos sitios… antes, cantar me llenaba, pero al final me di cuenta de que me hacía falta algo que la música no me daba. Por eso huí a Nueva York en busca de algo más, pero a día de hoy aún sigo sin tenerlo.

- ¿Me estás hablando de amor?

- No. Bueno, o quizá sí, la verdad es que no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que en N.G. me siento bien. Por un rato, me olvido de todo eso… es como entrar en otro mundo y de repente pienso en otras cosas, me asaltan otras dudas…

- Sí claro, dirás que "de repente rompes mesas de mezclas, asaltas a Shuichi…"- puntualizó el rubio, observando la sonrisa irónica que se formaba en los labios del otro.

- Él me recuerda mucho a mí. Me gustaría verlo llegar tan lejos o más aún de lo que llegamos nosotros, ha luchado mucho para estar donde está.

- En eso sí que me recuerda a alguien…

Ambos sonrieron, eran conscientes de que el pelirrosa aún iba a dar mucho que hablar en el continente, y quien sabe, quizá hasta en todo el mundo.

El desayuno llegó y Seguchi, mientras observaba cómo Ryuichi se bebía los dos batidos, suspiró pensando en qué les pasaba a todos con el vocalista de Bad Luck, que tantas emociones provocaba a su alrededor.

() ()

( · · )

o( )o

(")(")

El castaño deambulaba por los pasillos de N.G., pasando frente a las salas de grabación y escuchando las diferentes melodías que escapaban de los habitáculos. De repente, una voz conocida le hizo detenerse: esa dulce voz ya era inconfundible para él. Aguardó hasta que terminaron, y entró zarandeando su peluche rosado.

- ¡Shuuichiii! ¡Has estado genial, se te oía desde el pasillo! ¡Kumagoro dice que le ha gustado mucho! ¿Es una canción nueva?

- ¡Buenos días, Sakuma-san!- el pelirrosa se tensó, como siempre que el mayor aparecía de repente sin dejarle tiempo de prepararse psicológicamente para hablar con su Dios.- Sí, será el próximo single se llama Time in my heart ¿De verdad te ha gustado?

- ¡Claarooo!- sonrió por dentro, le parecía tan irónico que Shuichi hiciera esas cosas… ¡Si supiera que más de una vez se habría cambiado por él sin dudarlo!

Realmente se alegraba por el pequeño, era consciente de que había llegado a quererlo, aunque de una manera muy distinta de la que lo hacía Eiri. Pero por otra parte, algunas veces había llegado a sentir envidia por no poder dar marcha atrás y volver a la época en la que él también tenía esa alegría y esas ganas de comerse el mundo.

- ¡Waaaaah! ¡A Sakuma-san le ha gustado mi canción!- el vocalista de Bad Luck dejó todo cuan hacía para ponerse a dar saltos de alegría por toda la sala.

- ¡Oooh! ¡Shu-chan, yo también quiero jugar a eso!- agarró a Kumagoro de una patita como si le diera la mano y empezó a imitar al menor ante las caras de resignación de los allí presentes. - ¡Te pillé!- gritó lanzándose en plancha sobre el otro, algo incómodo ante el gesto del mayor.

La puerta abriéndose hizo que todos miraran hacia ella, observando a Seguchi y Yuki con cara de incrédulos.

- Veo que estás ocupado… si eso vuelvo más tarde.- cerró la puerta con resignación, la verdad es que más que rabia por tener que compartir atenciones del pequeño, también sentía celos del castaño. Sabía que sólo usaba esa actitud aniñada para poder acercarse a él, y eso no le gustaba.

- ¡Eiri-san!- el teclista corrió para alcanzarlo, pensando en por qué todo le tenía que pasar el mismo día.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de grabación, los allí presentes se lamentaban y daban la jornada por perdida en vista de los cabezazos que Shuichi se estaba dando contra paredes y suelo.

() ()

( · · )

o( )o

(")(")

El día estaba resultándole algo aburrido por el momento, así que pensó que tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de que terminara la tarde. Dio el último sorbo a su Smoothie y se dejó caer hacia atrás, reposando la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca mientras jugaba con la pajita de la bebida entre sus dientes.

Observó distraídamente a través de los ventanales hasta que vio pasar a Seguchi, junto a su cuñado y una idea acudió a su mente. Sonrió cual niño travieso, agarró a Kumagoro y salió corriendo en dirección a un pasillo cercano al que estaban cruzando ambos.

- ¡Nee Kuma-chan, vamos a ayudar a Shuichi!

Espió medio escondido desde un punto estratégico: estaban a punto de llegar, así que dejó el muñeco sentado al lado de una de las plantas que decoraban el edificio y se preparó para divertirse a costa de cierto escritor.

Se apoyó contra la pared y se deshizo de su cinta roja del pelo, dejando que algunas hebras rebeldes cayeran grácilmente sobre su rostro.

- Touma…- llamó a éste en cuanto se cruzó con él.- ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido Shuichi? Lleva un rato bastante decaído y quería… animarlo un poco…- miró fijamente la expresión irritada del escritor, al que respondió en silencio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- No hace falta que te molestes en buscarlo.- respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- No creo que sea a ti a quien espere para que lo "animen".

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo vas a hacer tú?

- No te metas donde no te llaman, Sakuma.

Dicho esto, Eiri se llevó casi a rastras al teclista, dejando al castaño allí plantado, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía casi victoriosamente.

No terminaba de entender cómo Yuki aún no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba el pelirrosa, de que jamás se iría con nadie que no fuera él, por mucho que ese alguien fuera Sakuma Ryuichi. Provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ambos le parecía una travesura divertida y excitante a la que siempre le encantaba jugar.

- ¡Ryu-chan!- el aludido observó, agarró su peluche e intentó huir.

- ¡Vamos Kumagoro, es la bruj… digo… Noriko!

- ¡Te he oído perfectamente, Ryuichi! ¡Que sepas que no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente! Tu ex-mánager lleva horas buscándote no sé para qué, y como Touma encuentre un solo agujero de bala más en su edificio, nos matará a nosotros los primeros.

Y dicho esto, pellizcó la oreja del cantante y se lo llevó, aún hablándole de lo que el rubio podría hacerles si destrozaban sus instalaciones, hasta donde se encontraba el americano.

() ()

( · · )

o( )o

(")(")

Consiguió escapar de las garras del rubio en menos de una hora, tiempo durante el cual, éste le estuvo hablando de sus malos hábitos y de cómo podían influir en su carrera, ya que, tanto siendo cantante como siendo actor, lo que vendía básicamente era él.

La verdad es que todas esas cosas siempre le habían parecido una tontería: prefería vender menos y poder disfrutar de un buen batido de chocolate todas las mañanas y tardes, eso sí, con buena compañía.

De repente recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de la inoportuna interrupción de Noriko y decidió ir a averiguar si había tenido el efecto que quería. Se dirigió distraídamente a la otra punta de las instalaciones donde se encontraban las salas de grabación, cruzándose con Nakano y Suguru, que lucían una extraña expresión de resignación.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta entornada del espacio reservado para Bad Luck y observó lo que dentro acontecía: como le había dicho, Eiri estaba "animando" a Shuichi en el interior, y parecía que se lo estaba tomando bastante en serio, a juzgar por los gemidos desesperados del pelirrosa.

Miró la escena con algo de picardía, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Pues no lo hace mal del todo el niño… quizá algún día me plantee hacer algo más que darle envidia a Yuki…- se retiró aún sonriendo cuando recordó algo y se apresuró a encontrar su teléfono móvil y dejar un mensaje de voz.- ¡Hola, Tatsuha! Soy Ryu-chan, llamaba para ver si querías quedar esta noche para… hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Llámame cuando puedas! ¡Kumagoro te manda un saludo, na no da!

Avanzó en dirección a donde suponía que estarían el resto del equipo, seguramente rezando por conseguir terminar el trabajo una vez el cantante se hubiera reconciliado con Eiri. Asomó la cabeza y echó un vistazo rápido al interior de la cafetería: allí estaban Sakano, Hiro, Fujisaki y K-san, merendando e intentando que pasara el tiempo.

- ¡Hooolaaa na no daaaa!- saludó agitando a Kumagoro.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó como si no supiera nada, percatándose de la mirada suspicaz del americano, que normalmente siempre se daba cuenta de cuando fingía.

- Estamos tomándonos un descanso, Sakuma-san.- El guitarrista respondió, amable como siempre.

- S… sí… claro… no estamos esperando a que Shindou termine de… eh… jejeje…- Sakano espitó, histérico como siempre.

- Uhmm… ¿Me invitas a un batido, K?

- Ryuichi… ya sabes que no tienes que pagar nada en N.G., son órdenes del presi.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! Jijiji… Qué listo eres, K.- sacó la lengua divertido.

Después de tomarse el batido, el cantante estuvo jugando, o mejor dicho molestando, correteando arriba y abajo lanzando a Kumagoro por todos los rincones. Cuando después de que todos le llamaran la atención al menos un par de veces, por fin K-san lo amenazó con probar su nuevo juguetito automático y el castaño decidió salir de allí para poder seguir divirtiéndose.

Entró al baño sorprendiéndose al hallar al pelirrosa en el lavabo refrescándose, echándose agua en la cara y el cabello. Sonrió: ya sabía cómo se divertiría ahora.

- ¡Shuuuichiii!- saludó efusivamente agitando al conejo de peluche.

- Ho… ¡Hola Sakuma-san!

- Nee ¿Qué haces tan empapado? ¡Vas a pillar un catarro!

- Es que tenía calor, y…- mintió, sonrojado ante la situación.

- ¿Calor? ¡Pero si la semana pasada nevó! ¡Casi estamos bajo cero!

- Ehh… ya, pero…- el azote de la puerta lo salvó de responder.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Eiri acababa de entrar al baño, probablemente a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo el vocalista.

- Shu-chan, Kumagoro y yo estábamos hablando, y tú nos has interrumpido.- respondió de manera infantil.- Eso es de mala educación, Yuki-chan.

El rubio levantó una ceja con expresión irónica y se limitó a ignorarlo y hablarle a su amante.

- Oye, enano ¿No ibas a pedirle la tarde libre a tu manager? Yo en diez minutos me voy, contigo o sin ti.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora mismo voy!- desapareció casi al instante, aprovechando la excusa que el escritor le había brindado sin darse cuenta.

Apagó el cigarro tirándolo a un retrete y negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al lavabo ignorando al otro cantante, que aún estaba allí mirándolo sonriente.

- Si que has corrido para marcar territorio.

- No tengo porque marcar lo que ya es mío.

- Lo mismo decía tu hermana mientras Touma y yo nos "divertíamos" después de los conciertos…- respondió mientras abría la puerta con la intención de salir, pero no sin antes rematar la jugada.- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que os parecéis mucho?

Cuando el rubio fue a responder, sonó la puerta cerrándose, anunciándole que estaba completamente solo.

() ()

( · · )

o( )o

(")(")

Salió de allí sonriendo, hasta oír un ruido estruendoso proveniente del baño, lo que hizo que riera ya abiertamente. Una bola rosa pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, seguramente intentando escapar de allí para fugarse con el escritor.

- ¡Shuuuu! ¿Dónde vas? ¿Has conseguido la tarde libre?

- Mas o menos…

- ¿Uhm? ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Te han dado un rato?

- No… significa que me la han dado… sólo que ellos no lo saben aún…- sacó la lengua con una expresión traviesa.- ¡Así que me voy antes de que se enteren! ¡Hasta mañana Sakuma-san!

- ¡Bye bye na no daaa!- se despidió agitando el peluche.

Tomó el camino que llevaba al despacho de Seguchi con intención de entretenerse y de paso entretenerlo a él mientras el pelirrosa escapaba furtivamente. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y se llevó otra de las muchas sorpresas del día.

- ¡No sabía que estabas acompañado, Touma!

- No importa Ryuichi, estábamos hablando de ti: precisamente ahora iba a llamarte.- el rubio le invitó a tomara asiento, indicándole silenciosamente que se trataba de lo que estaba imaginando.

- Uhm… ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Sakuma-san… ¿Cómo puede ser que no te acuerdes de mí? ¡Has trabajado para nosotros durante años!- la chica exclamó algo exaltada.

- Ryuichi… Es Reage, de XMR.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Es verdad, me acuerdo de tu panda! ¿Lo has traído? ¿Puedo montar en él?

- No, esta vez he venido en un vuelo regular… mi padre me tiene algo controlada últimamente…

- No me extraña…- añadió Seguchi riendo.- Yo haría lo mismo si mi hija me hiciera perder millones cada vez que se encaprichara de alguien.

- Hnn…- giró la cabeza entre avergonzada e indignada, cambiando sutilmente de tema.- Bueno, vayamos al grano… en realidad venía a proponerte algo, Ryuichi.

- ¿El qué?

- Mi padre quiere explorar el terreno cinematográfico, y hemos pensado en ti para nuestro primer gran estreno. Te pagaríamos lo que pidieras, eso no es problema para nosotros y Seguchi ya ha dado su visto bueno.

- Creo que eso sería bastante bueno para ti, Ryuichi.- argumentó el productor.

- No.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

- No por ahora, aún tengo temas pendientes aquí.- dejó entrever una mirada seria y madura.- Reage… lo hablaremos cuando sea el momento, pero ahora mismo no me voy a mover de aquí.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que XMR va a estar ahí para ti cuando quieras después de rechazar una oferta así?

- Para vosotros es una gran oportunidad el poder estrenaros en un nuevo terreno juntamente con alguien que sea vuestra imagen. Y dudo que tengáis a alguien para ello tan conocido como yo, que a la vez podáis decir que habéis descubierto vosotros.- observó la reacción de la chica, que fue exactamente la que esperaba.- Si no me necesitáis para nada más, me voy.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta del despacho, sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida tal y como hacían en Estados Unidos.

- Me alegro de verte, Reage, te llamaré.

Salió de allí pensando que no tenía nada que hacer y aún le quedaban bastantes horas hasta la noche. Se sentó y posó á Kumagoro sobre sus rodillas, empezando a plantearse si debía hacer algo útil. Por suerte, el sonido de su teléfono lo hizo desistir al momento.

Miró la pantalla: era Tatsuha.

- Je… empieza la hora de la diversión adulta.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro: realmente es día le había resultando más ameno de lo que parecía…


End file.
